Recent bicycles have incorporated many electrical components besides a lamp. For example, electrical components such as an electric drive force assist device for assisting a drive force from pedals or an electric shift device for electrically or pneumatically performing a shift operation have been widely used. Many electrical components for controlling or operating these electrical components have been also used. In a conventional wiring connection structure for connecting these electrical components, terminals attached to electric wirings are connected to a connection terminal mount provided in an electrical component by screws or male and female fitting (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-159490 (FIGS. 5 and 7)). In the conventional wiring connection structure, the electrical wiring is placed in an exposed manner along a frame, and connects, for example, a shift switch provided in a handle and a display portion, or the display portion and a control portion provided in the middle of the frame.
In the conventional wiring connection structure, the electrical wiring is connected to the connection terminal mount provided in the electrical component, and thus it is difficult to make the structure waterproof. Thus, in the conventional wiring connection structure, the terminal mount may be exposed to the outside to cause poor insulation or falling off of the wiring resulting from corrosion by moisture.
Also, in the conventional wiring connection structure, the electrical wiring is placed in the exposed manner along the frame, and thus the electrical wiring may be caught by an obstacle to be cut or damaged. In order to prevent this from happening, it is supposed that the electrical wiring is inserted into the frame. However, it is difficult to insert the electrical wiring connected to the terminal mount outside the frame into the frame.